wizards_of_waverly_place_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Russo
Talia Robinson is Max's girlfriend who first appears in the episode "Back to Max". When they started dating, Max claimed to like things that she did to impress her. Talia is sweet, kind, tomboyish and sarcastic. She is portrayed by McKaley Miller . History When Max was turned into Maxine, he tried to take advantage of his transformation to convince Talia to date him as Max, by saying nice things about Max, which leads her to think that Maxine has a crush on Max. She is 16 years old, which is about Max's age. After Maxine turns back into Max, he asks Talia out. Talia is very impressed and so when Max asks her out, she agrees. Although she says: "Okay. You know, your cousin Maxine was right about you, Max. But, don't bring her on our date. I think she has a crush on you." In "Magic Unmasked", Talia begins forcing Max to do things she likes and he doesn't. Theresa is upset by this and tries to get Max out of watching a chick-flick with Talia by telling her he has chores to do. She tells Max that he has absolutely nothing in common with Talia, but Max argues that he does. Talia tells Max to wear a suit, which completely argues with his general casual style. When Talia starts dating Max, she is very controlling. Talia then tells Max that they are perfect for each other, and says that they both like Brussels sprouts and opera music, things that Max hates. When Max says: "How do we feel about video games?" Talia says: "Oh, we frown upon them." Max replies: "I was afraid we would say that." Max then later realizes that he truly doesn't have anything in common with Talia when his mom tells him there is a Lucha wrestling match that night. Max says he loves Lucha wrestling, to which Talia responds: "No, you don't, Max. It's barbaric." Max breaks up with Talia after telling her he doesn't enjoy any of the things she wants him to. Later that day, when Max is at the wrestling match, he is talking to a stranger in the crowd wearing a wrestling mask. That person unmasks and is revealed to be Talia. She apologizes for being controlling. She learns a lesson, stating: "So, I decided to try something you actually like for a change. I'm having a great time." As a result, Max and Talia are reunited. In the episode "Alex the Puppetmaster", Talia's parents do not approve of the Russo family. Like Talia they are very formal. To avoid having an uncomfortable relationship with his girlfriend's family, Max uses a spell so they will meet for the first time again. The families like each other after this second "first" meeting. She has never been told about the fact that Max was a wizard. As he lost the family wizard competition, she will never need to know. She is mentioned in "Meet the Werewolves" when Theresa says that Talia is having a party. Max replies and acknowledges that it's his girlfriend. Episodes *"Back to Max" *"Magic Unmasked" *"Alex Meets The Parents (mentioned)" *"Alex the Puppetmaster"